netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Ichi Kiseki
|Runtime = 3:08 (Full) 1:30 (Opening) |Ending = 1 |First Episode = 1 |Last Episode = 11 }} is the first ending theme of the anime Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko Janai to Omotta?, performed by . It is used from episodes 1-12. Lyrics Full Size Kanji= 君との冒険はいつだって私に 新しい景色を教えてくれるね 踏みしめた大地や　吹き抜けてく風に 触れる事は叶わないこの場所で たった１つ確かに触れられたの 君と過ごした時間のなか 隠されてる心のあたたかさ ゼロとイチのセカイで感じた優しさと 胸に響いたぬくもり本物でしょう？ 伝えたい言葉が増えてく 想いは距離さえこえて　いつか君のもとへ 本当の私の「本当」はなんだろう？ カラダがジャマをする　そんな時もあるね 大きくなるたびに　遠く感じはじめてた ありのままの私でいられる場所 たとえばもし君に出会えなければ こんな単純な笑い方や泣き方さえ 忘れてしまったかも 立場や見た目じゃない 私が私である大切さを教えてくれたあの日 少しだけ自信が持てたの 触れられないほど遠い　だけど君のそばで 届けたい気持ち　大切に紡いでいく ああ見えない　画面の向こう側 君の鼓動　感じているよ ゼロとイチのセカイで感じた優しさと 胸に響いたぬくもり本物でしょう？ 伝えたい言葉が増えてく 想いは距離さえこえて　いつか君のもとへ |-| Rōmaji= kimi to no bouken wa itsudatte watashi ni atarashii keshiki o oshiete kureru ne fumishimeta daichi ya fukinuketeku kaze ni fureru koto wa kanawanai kono basho de tatta hitotsu tashika ni furerareta no kimi to sugoshita jikan no naka kakusareteru kokoro no atatakasa ZERO to ichi no sekai de kanjita yasashisa to mune ni hibiita nukumori honmono deshou? tsutaetai kotoba ga fueteku omoi wa kyori sae koete itsuka kimi no moto e hontou no watashi no "hontou" wa nandarou? karada ga jama o suru sonna toki mo aru ne ookiku naru tabi ni tooku kanji hajimeteta arinomama no watashi de irareru basho tatoeba moshi kimi ni deae nakereba konna tanjun na warai-kata ya naki-kata sae wasurete shimatta kamo tachiba ya mita me janai watashi ga watashi de aru taisetsusa o oshiete kureta ano hi sukoshi dake jishin ga moteta no furerarenai hodo tooi dakedo kimi no soba de todoketai kimochi taisetsu ni tsumuideiku aa mienai gamen no mukou gawa kimi no kodou kanjite iru yo ZERO to ichi no sekai de kanjita yasashisa to mune ni hibiita nukumori honmono deshou? tsutaetai kotoba ga fueteku omoi wa kyori sae koete itsuka kimi no moto e '' |-| English= ''You always adventure with me I will tell you the new landscape To the stepped earth and the wind blowing through Things to touch do not come true In this place Only one thing was definitely touched In the time I spent with you The warmth of the hidden heart Tenderness as I felt with Zero One Miracle Is it real warmth sounded in my chest? The words I want to tell are increasing My thoughts are even more than distances and one day to you What is my true "real"? There are times when the body makes a jam Every time I got bigger I was feeling far away A place where I can be as it is For example if you can not meet you Even such a simple laughing way and even a way of crying Maybe I forgot It's not a stand or look That day that taught me the importance of being me I got a little confidence. As far as not to be touched but by your side I want to deliver I will cherish it carefully Oh, I can not see the other side of the screen I feel your heartbeat Tenderness as I felt with Zero One Miracle Is it real warmth sounded in my chest? The words I want to tell are increasing My thoughts are even more than distances and one day to you! ... Watch Now Category:Music